


Familiar battle Screamer

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [126]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Martin, Eva, and Sierra run into each other and take on the familiar Screamer
Series: Owari Magica [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Familiar battle Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> Word|Points
> 
> Simon (Martin): 345 Words | 320 points  
> Audrey (Eva): 721 words | 710 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 556 words | 530 points  
> Beetle (Screamer): 161 words | 130 points
> 
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: -5%

Order: Martin, Eva, Sierra, Screamer (Familiar)

  
  
  
Martin had gotten to looking around for one of those other familiars in town. Eb said that there was one nearby apparently, and here he was. He squinted as he looked around for anything weird.

  
  


Eva had been going around town, keeping an eye out for things as she looked in the shop windows. Everything always seemed fine, witch familiar or none, so it was hard to spot something wrong. As she went to cross the street, her eyes spotted a tall figure who seemed to be actively looking for something. Eva turned and started his way, eyes trying to follow theirs in attempt to find what they were looking. Something about them as a whole seemed like they werent looking for something mundane like a wallet. Getting closer she realized it would be weird to just stand and stare or even just keeping walking by, so she had to make the sudden decision to just stop and ask. "....Hey, are you looking for something? Do you need any help?"

  
  


Sierra help her soul gem close, cupped in her hands as she tried to track the faded trail of magic. She'd been following it for the better part of an hour, so hopefully she was close.

Glancing up, she spotted another magi. Her name was Eva, right? Sierra remembered since both of them became magi around the same time. She was talking to some taller guy. Was he magi or was this completely unrelated to the magic trail Sierra had been tracking. Either way she approached the two. Even if he wasn't magi, Eva may care about the familiar enough to come with her.

  
  


He was startled by the sudden presence of another person. "Oh uh, yeah no, it's ok, uhm," He really should've thought of something to tell people before looking. "Well, I'm looking for a, a cat, or at least, I think it was?" He tried to look away from the girls face as he panicked. Great going Martin.

  
  
  


Eva saw a slight panic as she went up to him, scolding herself for scaring him. Her expression turned to worry though whenever they told her what they were searching for. "Oh no! I haven't seen a cat so far around here...What does it look like?" she asked, looking around her area and spotting a bright cyan girl headed over. Siiiiiiii...Sierra! she remembered, Eva has seen her a few different times but they never really talked to each other except maybe at her first witch. Eva cupped her hands around her mouth to shout, "HEY HAVE YOU SEEN A CAT AROUND?"

  
  


Sierra blinks, tucking her soul gem in the hoodie pocket.

"A cat?!" Was this some kind of weird code or was she literally out here searching for a lost pet? She walked closer to the group and continued, "I don't think so, though I also never really keep much of an eye out for them. If you're talking about Eb or Flow, I haven't seen Eb since he was sleeping on Percy’s bed and that was days again. Honestly, I don't know how long since I saw the other one."

  
  


Martin had calmed down a bit, but still was notably distressed. At least he now has somewhere to go with this. "Yeah I, I think it's name was Eb! They said some weird things, vanished, and now I'm concerned." Hopefully the grey haired girl knew what Eb was too, but he wasn't going to think about that right now.

  
  


Eva smiled as Sierra got closer but when she mentioned Eb and Flow she panicked a little, afraid that mentioning them was going to lead to a LOT of questions. Eva went to turn around and explain but to her surprise they already seemed to know about them, so they must have been a Magi or an unfortunate kid getting harrassed to make a wish. "Oh, so not a real cat!" she was at least glad no one had lost their actual cat. "No, I don't really seen Eb or Flow. Did they send you two on a hunt?"

  
  


Ok, so he was a magi. Percy might be happy to learn he's no longer the only boy.

"Yeah, I mix them up for cats too. According to Belladona they're aliens, which both answers and raises a lot of questions. Doesn't stop them from acting like cats though." Sierra shrugs. 

"Were you following the same magic trail I've been tracking?" She asked bringing her soul gem out of her pocket. "Its much weaker than any witch I've come across though which is strange. Hopefully its at least an easy fight."

  
  


A walking microphone scrambles towards the gathered magi, screeching up a storm and trying to signal that there are intruders. Except there's no one here to be warned, so the familiar launches itself at the nearest Magi and bonks its screaming face into their leg. (d19 to hit, 3dmg to Sierra)

  
  


Martin: 60hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 30hp

  
  


"Yeah, I-" Martin was interrupted by the screaming of the little microphone that showed up. He got out the gem and once he got transformed he threw a knife at the thing as fast as he could. "Well that was convenient."

(21, 12 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


"I wasn't following a trail just, keeping an eye out while I was out." she explained, looking over to Martin when a loud screaming interrupted them. Eva jumped and threw her hands up to her ears, looking around to see a small microphone looking familiar that Sierra must have been tracking. Eva transformed immediately, removing her hands from her ears long enough to summon her maces and swing at the familiar, not doing to much damage but she just wanted to shut it up for a minute. (19 to hit - 1 dmg - Stun for 1 turn)

  
  


"Mother fucker!" Sierra yelled. Transforming in a flash, she summoned her wand and brought it down on the things head in the same motion. Servers it right.

(9+4 hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Screamer tries to flail its ribbon-like limbs, but finds it cannot.

  
  


Martin: 60hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 23hp Stunned for 1 turn

  
  


He threw another knife at it, hitting near the rim. Good to get it while it was stuck, right?

(19, 12 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


Eva swung her mace again against the familiar, now that the screaming had stopped. She hoped everyone could just keep it pinned forever so she didn't have to hear it again. (18 to hit - 2 dmg)

  
  


Sierra stepped out of the way of the knives and took another swing at it.

(11+4 hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Screamer finally flails, ribbon-like limbs flapping as it scrambles to avoid the attackers surrounding it. Screamer launches itself at the first magi it lays its eyes on, once again smacking its face into an assailant.(d8 to hit, 2dmg to Martin)

  
  


Martin: 58hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 15hp Stunned for 0 turn

  
  


Martin threw another knife, trying to get it away. "Do you have to scream Everytime you do that??" He told it, but didn't really wanna hear an answer.

(13, 12 to hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


Eva tried to hit the familiar as it ran around them, taking a swing only to have it miss as the thing was heading towards the new boy. (9 to hit - MISS)

  
  


Sierra staggered back when the screaming started again. She held one of her ears as she blindly swung at the beast, ultimately missing.

(7+4 miss)

  
  


Screamer falls onto its face, smacking and hurting itself. (NAT1, 2dmg to self) 

  
  


Martin: 58hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 11hp

  
  


He took another throw at the microphone while it was down.

(16, 12 to hit, 1 DMG)

  
  


Eva was getting annoyed with the familiar's screaming, witches or familiars never were this loud before. "This thing needs to shut up already!" she said as she swung her weapon into the thing's face. (11+3 to hit - 6 dmg)

  
  


Sierra took another step back launched some bubbles at the stupid screamer.

(11+4 hit, 1 dmg + stun 2 rounds)

  
  


Screamer squawks, and makes to bonk its face against one of the magi, but cannot move. It screams louder, trying to call for help.

  
  


Martin: 58hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 3hp stunned 2 rounds

  
  


Martin covered his ears. "Please be quiet for once!" He yelled, not bothering to hit it.

(3, missed)

  
  


Eva went to swing before the thing's sudden louder cry made her stop, throwing her hands up to try and block the sound as best as she could. (3 to hit - MISS)

  
  


Sierra yelled, "Fuck!" She swung again, bubbles all going wide. She swore under her breath. This was thing was going to drive her insane if it kept up. In desperation, she threw her wand at it. Ducking her head and with both hands free, she covered her ears.

(5 miss 18+4 hit, 2dmg )

  
  


Screamer begins making a high-pitched distress call, not unlike a normal megaphone's siren.

  
  


Martin: 58hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: 1hp stunned 1 rounds

  
  


He quickly grabbed a knife and hit the thing with it. Hopefully it would shut up soon, Martin wasn't sure how long he could go without getting tinnitus.

(18, 12 to hit, 1 DMG)

  
  


Screamer dissolved into a shower of pale blue hearts.

  
  


Martin: 58hp Eva: 60hp Sierra: 57hp Screamer: DEAD

  
  


Eva watched it poof away, taking a second before slowly taking her hands away incase it left one last scream for them. "I think...That was the most annoying one i've seen so far." she said, Eva hoped she never had to deal with one of those again. Turning towards the new kid, she smiled. He seemed pretty quick on his feet and landed some good hits for what she guessed was a first timer. "Hey that was amazing! You didn't seem freaked out at all," she congratulated, stepping towards him and holding out a hand "I'm Eva and she's Sierra by the way"

  
  


Sierra lazily slunk to the floor, detransforming in the process, her head was pounding in her skull by this point. Even thinking hurt. When she heard her name, she raised a hand in vague acknowledgement.

  
  


"Oh uh, thanks. I'm Martin." He shook Eva's hand before getting a little concerned for the other girl. "I, is she ok?"

  
  


"Nice to meet you!" She said before taking a look back to see Sierra sprawled out on the ground "oh uh, most familars arent that...noise based so she'll be fine. Just gotta get used to quiet again" she reassured, from what she vaguely knew Sierra was tough. But she'll make sure if she keeps going on.

  
  


"Do either of you have aspirin or something?" Before Sierra even finished asking, she was already digging through her own bag to look for some. She couldn't remembered if she ever threw some in there. If not, she'd be sure to. That and some earplugs.

"Fuck yes!" Sierra cheered taking a small bottle out of her bag. "Okay. Correction, would either of you like some asprin?" She was already taking a water bottle from her bag and taking one with a large gulp before raising the asprin bottle in offering.


End file.
